Pudd Love
by BritStargirl
Summary: Basically porn. With Dougie and Harry. Also the first slash I ever wrote, just on an impulse! Enjoy, and please review!


Harry leans forward, brushing his lips gently against Dougie's forehead, cheek, jaw, and then lips.

They move together softly, Dougie's arms sliding up and around Harry's neck, fingers carding through his hair. Harry puts his hands on Dougie's hips, pulling them tighter together. He slides his hands under Dougie's shirt, digging his nails in to make Dougie gasp into his mouth, allowing him to push his tongue against his lover's. Harry loves the new sensations spilling through him, the smell of Dougie's skin in the cool breeze coming through the window, the feel of his silky hair, and his body pressed tight up against his own. But it's not quite enough...

Harry walks forwards slowly, pushing Dougie backwards until they bump into the wall, so Harry can push up against him properly, feel every muscle move under his fingers.

He feels Dougie tense under him suddenly, and moves back, looking into his grey-blue eyes in the semi-darkness. He looks worried.

"What?" Harry breathes, reluctantly breaking the near-silence they had kept since they started kissing.

"It's just..." Dougie starts, stuttering slightly, and even in the dark Harry can see him blush, "I don't know...well...we've never done this before and I don't want to mess up and for you to hate me..."

Harry reaches up to push his fingers through Dougie's hair, liking that he has it longer now. He tips his head down to brush his lips against Dougie's again, before he moves to whisper into his ear, loving how it makes Dougie shiver when his breath hits sensitive skin.

"I fucking love you, Dougie Poynter, and nothing you could ever do could make me hate you. I've wanted this almost since the band started; d'you think I'd give you up now that I've finally convinced you to so this?" Harry said, nipping at his ear and feeling Dougie's chest shudder with his uneven breathing. Dougie shakes his head, and Harry moves to kiss him again, running his hand up and down the bassist's side.

Dougie pushes him back a bit, hands against his chest and Harry's about to protest, until Dougie smiles at him, all mischief and want, and tugs him towards the bed in the middle of Harry's room. He pulls on Harry's shirt, pushing it up his stomach until Harry raises his arms so Dougie can tug it over his head and drop it on the floor. Harry realises Dougie is still fully clothed, apart from his socks which he barely wears inside anyway, and that's not how he wants it. He starts kissing Dougie again, trying to undo the buttons on the shirt but it's taking too long so he just starts tugging impatiently, willing them to undo themselves as he growls into Dougie's mouth with frustration, making Dougie giggle and pull away, undoing the rest quickly and shimmying out so that their bare chests can press together, so that they can hear each other's heartbeats thundering under the skin.

Shirts off, Harry turns them around again and pushes Dougie's shoulders back lightly, making him fall back onto the bed, Harry following and moving them up so Dougie's head is on the pillows. Their kissing becomes more urgent, tongues pushing into each other's mouths, making wet sounds that seem too loud in the quiet night.

Harry slides one of his legs in-between Dougie's, not wanting to take it too fast, knowing how nervous Dougie was about the whole thing. They both groan as hard flesh meets hard flesh, Dougie bucking his hips up off the mattress, wanting more contact, needing it.

"Fuck," Harry says, breaking away from Dougie and scrabbling at his jeans, desperate to get him naked right now right now, because this just isn't enough and he needs more. He already knows he's not going to be able to make this last as long as he'd like.

With a fair amount of wrestling and swearing, they finally get both pairs of trousers off, and with eager fingers Harry makes Dougie's boxers fall into the growing pile of clothes, loving how Dougie's cock springs up, leaking precum from the tip, as Dougie pants. He looks perfect, flushed with want, hair mussed, and lying there in front of Harry, even though he looks nervous that any moment Harry will change his mind about what they're doing, even though he's the one that started everything in the first place. Harry quickly hooks his thumbs over the elastic of his own boxers, pulling them down and freeing his already prominent erection.

Harry moves back over Dougie, loving how the younger man pulls him down and hooks his ankles behind Harry's back, pushing them together even more. They begin to grind against one another, finding a rhythm and breaking it, the room heating up around them as Harry sucks on Dougie's neck, biting and then soothing with his tongue, pulling back after a minute to admire the livid red mark blossoming there.

"I want you. Now, Harry," Dougie pants, emphasising his point by working his hand in-between their bodies and grabbing Harry's cock, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Aaah fuck, Dougs. Ok, ok," Harry says, patting his side and kissing him once before lunging over to the bedside cabinet and taking out a condom and lube. Dougie sits up and grabs the bottle, opening it and squeezing liberal about over Harry's fingers before lying back down, pulling Harry back over him, letting his legs fall open so Harry can rest in-between.

He pulls Harry in for another kiss as Harry slides his hand between them, circling around Dougie's entrance before sliding in slowly, loving the tight heat enveloping his finger. He pulls back when Dougie hisses, seeing his face scrunched up in pain.

"You have to relax, Doug," he says gently, not moving his finger but using his other hand to stroke Dougie's face lightly.

"I know... just been a while since... the last time I did this," Dougie pants, flashing a quick smile up at Harry, who looks confused.

"I thought it was your first time with a guy? When...I mean...who?"

"Do we really have to talk about this now? I want you in me Harry, and right now there's not enough," Dougie says, sounding frustrated, pushing down on Harry's hand to emphasise his point.

"Sure, sure," Harry says, leaning down to kiss Dougie again as he slides his hand out, pushing back in again quickly with two, making Dougie gasp, before wriggling down, encouraging more.

"Come on Harry, do three, I can't wait much more," Dougie huffs, reaching down to squeeze Harry's arse as he squirms on the two fingers already inside him. Harry thrusts three fingers up, sucking another mark on Dougie's neck next to the first, wriggling his fingers in and out and twisting, trying to find that place where...

Dougie gasps beneath him, back arching, and that's where he was trying to find, so Harry starts moving his fingers over that spot again and again, loving the moans and grunts his movements are producing.

Suddenly he feels Dougie's hand close around his wrist, stilling his movements.

"Stop. I want to come with you inside me," Dougie pants, sweat glistening across his forehead, making bits of his fringe stick down. As soon as Harry takes his fingers out, he rolls across to grab the condom, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and rolling it down Harry's length, stroking him a few times just to hear Harry moan. Harry stops him, pushing him back and taking his position between his legs again, suddenly realising that this is Dougie, and they're here, doing this, finally. His eyes meet with Dougie's, just as he nudges against Dougie's entrance, asking for permission with his eyes.

Dougie nods, biting his lip, and Harry pushes in, slowly as he can, moving his hand down to fist Dougie's cock as he does, trying to take away some of the fresh pain with pleasure. Once he's all the way in he stills, giving his lover time to adjust. It takes a minute of heavy breathing, with Harry using all the self restraint he has not to just slam in and out of Dougie until he comes, wanting them both to enjoy this.

"Go."

It's just a whisper, and Harry thinks he might have imagined it, until Dougie wriggles under him, moving so he can rock up against Harry, trying to get him to move.

And he does, pulling out slowly before going in again. Going out and in, each time deeper than the last. When Dougie rakes his short fingernails down his back he leans down to bite on his neck again, he just can't help it, and the change in the angle makes Dougie hiss and press him closer, pushing his hips off the bed as far as he can with every downwards thrust of Harry's.

They speed up, sweaty skin sliding against overheated flesh, Harry remembering with a particularly loud gasp of Dougie's to touch him, sliding his hands between them until he can grab Dougie's rock-hard cock, precum easing his movements as he twists his wrist around it, feeling Dougie's arse clench around him with every movement.

"I'm gonna make you cum first," Harry grunts, only getting a nod in response, Dougie with his head thrown back so far already, mouth hanging open, just waiting to be kissed, so Harry does, biting his lip as he pulls back again, thrusting harder now and pulling on Dougie's cock almost savagely.

And then Dougie comes, crying out Harry's name with a mix of swearing and garbled rubbish, his semen covering both of their stomachs. Harry looks at his face and can't hold on any longer, with one final thrust comes with a grunt, collapsing on top of Dougie and feeling the bassist's hand come up and absentmindedly stroke up and down his side.

"Wow," Dougie said, breathing not quite returned to normal, hair even more mussed than before and with purple and red marks scattered across his neck and collarbones. That'll be fun to explain to Fletch later.

"Dougie Poynter, master of the understatement," Harry chuckled, finally pulling out and tossing the condom off into the bin, before returning and snuggling into Dougie's side, listening to the gently humming of his bandmate, before suddenly remembering something, and propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at Dougie who realises the sudden change and squints up at him.

"What?"

"Well, you said it wasn't your first time with a guy and you never mentioned it before so I was just wondering..." he trailed off as Dougie groaned and covered his face with his arm. "Why didn't you say before, I mean, do I know him or..." he waited for Dougie to respond, and when he didn't straight away, pulled his arm away. Dougie looked up at him with his best puppy eyes.

"Promise you won't be mad."

Harry frowned, nodding and saying "so I do know him then?"

"Yes. Yes, you know him. Very well in fact," Dougie said, blushing again and looking increasingly guilty, as Harry felt a sense of apprehension creeping over him.

"So? Who was it, and when?"

"It was years ago, in 08, on tour. We just... we were curious and drunk and he was there so Danny and I just..."

"Danny?!" Harry squeaked, looking alarmed, the shock making his voice notch up a few octaves.

"Please don't be mad!" Dougie said, grabbing Harry's face and looking scared by his reaction. "It was just a couple of times, when we were working things out, and it didn't come to anything...well obviously it didn't come to anything I mean look I'm here with you now and it's you I want," Dougie started garbling, chattering on as he always did when he got nervous.

"I'm not mad... just surprised..." Harry says, remembering all the times Danny had introduced one of his new 'friends', and wondering how many of those had been him experimenting. "And Danny never said anything?"

"He asked me once if I had told you. He thought you should know. I was going to say sometime!" Dougie squirms, while Harry grimaces at the thought of Danny being the moral one in any kind of situation.

"It's fine. Really," Harry adds, tempted to laugh by how anxious Dougie looks about the whole situation. "Just as long as you don't mess around with him again."

"I promise. It's only you now. Forever."


End file.
